On a plane
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Cette nuit allait être une nuit spéciale pour deux certaines miniatures. Cette nuit, Nick venait avec un cadeau pour eux, un cadeau que son père désapprouverait sûrement s'il savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister, pas en voyant les deux hommes s'extasier sur une des pages d'un magasine de jouet. (sous-entendu Jedediah/Octavius pre-relationship)


**Nda:** Mon dieu, quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une fanfic française pour TOUT le fandom de la Nuit au musée, j'ai failli pleurer. J'ai donc décidé d'apporter ma contribution! Petite contribution, mais contribution quand même.

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de décembre 2015 en 1 h sur le thème "Avion".  
Il y a quelques allusions à une relation plus qu'amicale entre Jed et Octavius parce que je ship ces deux là depuis que j'ai vu le premier film (et j'avais que 10-11 ans à l'époque, je savais même pas ce qu'était une fanfiction), mais rien de bien méchant je suppose?

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cette nuit allait être une nuit spéciale pour deux certaines miniatures. Cette nuit, Nick venait avec un cadeau pour eux, un cadeau que son père désapprouverait sûrement s'il savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister, pas en voyant les deux petits hommes s'extasier sur une des pages d'un magasine de jouet.

Alors, il avait économisé en secret pour leur acheter le dernier modèle et aujourd'hui enfin il avait réuni assez d'argent.

Il se rendit donc aux dioramas quand son père eut le dos tourné, et attendit que les miniatures se réveillent. Il ne se fatigua même pas à chercher lui-même Jed et Octavius, sachant très bien que ces deux là descendrait immédiatement pour se retrouver. Et il ne se trompa pas, puis qu'effectivement quelques minutes après le coucher du soleil il vit ses deux amis se laisser glisser au sol grâce à des cordes. Il les regarda faire, amusé et vaguement attendri par la pensée que les deux anciens ennemis étaient devenu inséparable.

Il alla à leur rencontre, leur expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose à leur montrer, et il les porta plus loin dans un couloir relativement calme, et surtout loin de là où son père se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il le sortit de son sac, les miniatures n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, mais ils ne rêvaient pas! Un avion télécommandé se trouvait bien devant eux.

Après moult remerciements, quelques explications et la promesse de ne rien dire à Larry et d'être le plus discret possible, Nick alla rejoindre son père laissant derrière lui les deux hommes. Ils allaient pouvoir voler, c'était fantastique!

Ils déterminèrent le premier pilote avec un pierre-feuille-ciseaux, et malgré toutes les accusations de tricherie de son adversaire ce fut Octavius qui prit les commandes (se promettant de laisser le cow-boy conduire l'avion un peu plus tard en feignant la fatigue).

Dire qu'ils adorèrent ce vol serait un euphémisme. À la demande de Jed, le romain consentit même à faire quelques loopings.

Les sensations étaient absolument grisantes, l'adrénaline se diffusant dans leurs veines. Ils ne firent que rire, encore et encore, et crier. Ils se sentaient libres et étaient juste heureux, en grande partie aussi parce qu'ils vivaient cette expérience ensemble.

Ils durent faire une pause après une demi-heure de sensations fortes quand Nick vint les prévenir que Larry venait dans leur direction, et plutôt que d'aller dans un autre couloir ils choisirent de se poser en hauteur, hors du champ de vision du veilleur de nuit.

Ils s'assirent au bord de la corniche, leurs pieds pendant dans le vide. Octavius ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant à quel point ils étaient haut. C'était à la fois stupéfiant et effrayant, déclenchant une montée d'adrénaline dans son corps.

Il cessa de fixer le vide quand une main se posa sur la sienne, tournant son regard sur son compagnon d'aventure qui lui fit un sourire amusé.

 **\- N'ai pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas tomber!**

Le brun voulut s'insurger et répondre qu'il n'avait pas peur, et que de toute façons il y avait peu de chances qu'il tombe en restant gentiment assis. Il voulut lui lancer un regard noir pour oser se moquer de lui, peut-être même lui frapper l'épaule.

Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de soupirer pour tenter cacher son sourire. Il murmura simplement en serrant à son tour la main de Jedediah dans la sienne:

 **\- Je sais.**

* * *

Et voilà! Je sais, c'est court... N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit pour un avis positif ou négatif!


End file.
